


Catch of the Day

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Bora Bora Fic, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is hair product, boykissing, and a beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> The language barrier means I know just enough about these boys to be dangerous. Also, that I have made them quippy until such time as I see enough translated interviews to know better (and even then it might be hard to stop me, because I dig quippy). Betaed by Eliza and Rune, in exchange for heavy-duty "laughing at" privileges. The things I do for Pretty.
> 
> Inspired by the vid for "Hi Ya Ya (Summer Paradise)," and theoretically set during the filming. See the part where I know nothing, so this is all guesswork.

Junsu is blond for this shoot. Yunho thinks it looks better on him than it has on any of them so far, and probably will even when Jaejoong joins that number. Provided Jaejoong _does_ join that number. The stylists seem to like him dark and brooding, and Yunho can't complain. Jaejoong does dark and brooding very, very well.

Junsu tips ChangMin's chair over casually as he passes, and Jaejoong starts laughing so hard he almost tips himself over.

Well, he does dark and brooding very, very well for the camera.

"Oy!" ChangMin shouts, scrambling up from the sand and taking off down the beach after a running Junsu. "What was that for?"

"Keep up, kid!" Junsu sing-songs back at him, and like that Jaejoong and Yunho are deserted, YooChun off napping somewhere.

Yunho pretends to read until Jaejoong's recovered, then looks up and grins at him. "Ah, youth."

Like they're older than the others by years instead of months.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes, returning the grin, then stands up and moves to lean over Yunho's shoulder. He smells of sunscreen and hair product, sweat and salt water, and there's no reason on earth Yunho's body should decide that's such a _good_ smell, except it belongs to Jaejoong.

"What're you reading?"

"Well, it's not a cookbook."

"Harsh. Are you sure you can read this whole thing? I don't see any pictures."

"Funny man. Bet you've just been waiting to use that one."

"I always save my best material for you." Jaejoong busses him on the cheek, a quick touch of soft lips, then straightens and steps away, looking down the beach. "Think Junsu's let Changmin catch him yet?"

"Depends on if he's more interested in the chase or the catch today." Yunho reaches out with one foot, hooks Jaejoong's ankle and tugs; not enough to trip him, just enough to get his attention, and Jaejoong turns back to him. "I'd like a little more catch, myself."

"I didn't know you were interested in Junsu."

Yunho puts down his book and stands up. "Hey, now--"

"Maybe I want to see some chasing." Jaejoong quirks an eyebrow. "Or I can leave you to your book. I'm sure it's fascinating."

"You could read it to me and find out."

"Ah, so it _is_ too much for you. I knew it."

"You know, you're supposed to be the mature, reserved one."

Jaejoong makes a rude noise. "Eleven days, buddy. Just because you had to take your own sweet time about being born--"

Yunho hooks an arm around Jaejoong's waist, reels him in and breathes into his ear, "You've never complained about my timing before."

"You're the one who brought it up."

"I just pointed out that, as the oldest, you should be setting an example."

There's a peal of laughter from down the beach, and Yunho turns his head to see Changmin attempting to carry Junsu over his shoulder. He staggers under the weight, and Junsu laughs again as they go down, tumbling together on the sand. Then Jaejoong's fingers are on his chin, turning his head back around.

He doesn't know what Jaejoong's intent is, but he takes advantage of the proximity for a kiss, letting it linger when Jaejoong doesn't pull away. He finally does that himself, savoring the taste. Jaejoong smiles at him again, this one small and private.

"That's your idea of an example?"

Yunho glances sideways again, sees Junsu bending over Changmin. He looks back at Jaejoong and shrugs. "It's the one they seem to be following."

"Mmm. Yoochun didn't see it."

"Well, we can keep providing it until he gets back."

"So dedicated," Jaejoong murmurs, but he's the one who leans forward first, and Yunho's reminded that _his_ dedication isn't lacking, either.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Today's Catch (The Place You Are Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170342) by [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros)




End file.
